Love is in the air(plane)
by charm545
Summary: Also known as Jean's guide to dealing with long distance relationships.


**LOOK ANOTHER STORY AHAHA SOMEONE STOP ME**

**Like always, I don't own SNK or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" Armin sighed as he watched the last few people onboard walk out the plane and towards their gate. It wasn't one of those tired sighs; it was one of being content with yourself after a job well done. The blonde looked over to where his coworker was. "Sasha! How many flights are left?"

He knew that they were going to spend the night in London but they were in France at the moment and he couldn't remember whether they were going to fly to Germany again or just directly to England.

"We're just heading back to London!" She called out before bending down and picking up some trash from behind a seat. Armin smiled and began to search the seats with her to make sure there was no trash left or any safety brochures missing.

Armin loved his job. He loved it much more than he ever thought possible. All of his friends (and even his grandfather) always said that he would make a great flight attendant but he never understood what they meant. One day he finally gave up the fight and decided to try it out. He loved everything about it. He loved people watching and being able to be a part of an instant of their lives. He also felt incredibly fulfilled when he helped others. Being able to make others smile by actions so simple as bringing them a cup of water or putting a blanket over a sleeping child.

It always made him a bit sad to think that these were people he would never meet again but he cheered himself up by making little stories about their lives sometimes or giving them names.

His coworker, Sasha, was nothing like that. She detested the job. She hated having to do things for others and being ordered around. It wasn't like she didn't want to help people, she just didn't want to do it for a living. She only took the job because it seemed an easy way to make money. Didn't turn out as easy as she thought it would.

Another difference was that Sasha often got sick of traveling. Armin loved airplanes. He knew all about their history and all the science behind flying. Since he was a child he had always had a fascination with traveling and had a strong desire to see the world. That had been his best friend Eren's argument that had finally convinced him to give the job a try. Thanks to that he had been able to travel all over the world.

"You think if I tell Erwin to hurry up we might leave faster? I'm starving!" Sasha moaned.

"He would try, but Levi might do everything slower just to bother you." Armin laughed.

One of the reasons why his job was so great was because of the people he worked with. Erwin was known as the best pilot in their airline. Levi actually had more skill but had problems with authority and would only work as Erwin's copilot because of personal reasons.

Sasha and Armin were well known in their airline too. Usually there was one attendant for every 50 people but they had dealt with a greater number many times.

The crew had been together for almost 2 years now. They knew each other very well. Erwin was something similar to a father figure for Armin. The man was very dependable and a good leader.

The captain's voice was heard through the cabin speakers.

"You hungry, Sasha?" The brunette moaned. Armin laughed. "The passengers will be boarding in 10 minutes." With that, the two attendants began to work faster.

"I'll be the one greeting them this time, ok? I don't think I can take another person asking me how to open the top compartment or where the bathroom is." Armin rolled his eyes. Sasha always said "greeting" was just to "stand there and look pretty". It was just so different for Armin.

Sasha moved forward through the aisle. He smiled as he looked at her green uniform with a pair of winds on the back. Their logo: The wings of freedom. Even the plane itself had one wing colored blue. They _really_ were the wings of freedom. They could take you anywhere in the world. Armin loved what he stood for and thought that there was no better job in the world.

* * *

"I'm sorry about all of this." Jean muttered as they stood up from their seats and took hold of their luggage.

"Stop kicking yourself over it. My family loves you! They were so excited when I asked them if you could stay for a while." Marco smiled. For some reason that only made Jean feel guiltier. They walked towards their boarding gate and got in line.

"Your family is awesome." The taller boy said looking down. Marco gave him a pat on the back.

"My parents see you as their son, so stop feeling bad about it." They handed their boarding tickets and passed the gate. Jean kept looking down. He was in a terrible mood to say the least. He couldn't believe that he had dragged Marco, his best friend, into his problems and was now using him to escape them. No matter how happy his friend seemed about the whole arrangement Jean still felt like this shouldn't be happening.

_I'm sorry._ He wanted to say again but he knew that Marco would just give him that understanding smile and say something comforting again and Jean didn't know if he would be able to deal with that.

He paid no mind to the brunette girl robotically smiling and greeting everyone as they stepped into the plain. Marco nodded politely and followed Jean to search for their seats. Jean took the window seat and gave a frustrated sigh.

He was frustrated about many things. He felt like he had lost control over his life and now he was in his least favorite place in the world. It wasn't so much that he was afraid of airplanes but he hated that feeling of powerlessness that came with it. His fate would be completely out of his hands for an hour and a half. That thought was driving him crazy.

_I need to regain some steady ground. This is my life, damn it! I'm supposed to be leading it. _

Quickly, Jean put on his headphones and lifted his hoodie over his head so that the flight attendants wouldn't comment on him not turning off his phone. He really didn't see what all the fuss about it was. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Marco roll his eyes at him and turn off his own phone.

_Why are we friends? _Jean questioned before looking out the window although he would be thankful every day of his life that they were.

Soon the French brunette was lost in thoughts of his failed life choices. Marco was looking around when his eyes landed on a short blonde boy with bright eyes and a kind smile. The brunette raised an eyebrow when he noticed the blonde's uniform.

"Hey, Jean. It's a male flight attendant. I had never seen one before." Marco turned towards his friend to see the boy lost in his thoughts. Marco sighed with annoyance.

Some time passed and the freckled boy saw the male attendant move to the front of the plane. Their seats were near enough that Marco could still see him as he took the microphone and began the safety briefing.

"Ladies and gentleman, my name is Armin and I'm your chief flight attendant. On behalf of captain Erwin Smith and the entire crew we would like to welcome you aboard." Marco smiled lightly. The boy's voice was pleasant. He could perfectly see him narrating a documentary or an audio book.

"Than you for flying with us. We care a lot about your safety so please listen to the following!" He nudged Jean.

"The male flight attendant is talking! It's the safety briefing! You should hear it!" Jean looked annoyed at being forced out of his thoughts.

"What?" He called out without taking off his headphones. Marco face palmed.

"Did you even hear what I told you before? About the male flight attendant?" The French boy looked confused.

"What?" Marco gave up and turned away. Jean only understood something along the lines of "male flight attendant" and looked away as well, muttering under his breath that that would be a very suckish job.

"When the seat belt sign illuminates, you must fasten your seat belt. Insert the metal fittings one into the other, and tighten by pulling on the loose end of the strap." Armin continued. A brunette girl stood in the middle of the isles and demonstrated the fastening of the seat belt. She didn't mind pretending to be happy this time. Her eyes clearly said _Why-am-I-doing-this-if-you-can't-fasten-a-seat-belt-then-you-are-seriously-hopeless._

The boy, on the other hand, had a cheerful tone that was just casual enough that you knew it was genuine. Marco actually listened to the entire thing and laughed a little at the difference between the two attendants.

He looked out of the corner of his eye at Jean who had his cheek against his hand and looked tired.

_I wish his mood would improve. I'm doing all I can to help him but I feel like that's only making things worse. _

Marco sighed. The briefing ended and the plane began to move. The freckled boy always felt a bit nervous at lift off but instead tried to focus on how pretty the sky looked outside the window.

Soon the plane was steady and the captain told them they could use electronic devices now. Marco took out his phone and turned it on. He was about to put on his headphones when he saw the blonde attendant nearing them with a food cart.

"Would you like a drink?" He asks politely, a soft smile on his face. Marco smiled back and asked for juice. He nudged Jean who didn't even look away from the window.

"What?"

"Do you want a drink?"

"Just water."

Armin nodded and served it. He gave the drink to Marco, who placed it on Jean's tray.

"Alright, if there is anything else that you need please let me know." He began to push the cart. Jean looked at his cup before blinking and looking up for the first time since they had taken their seats.

"Wai-" He choked on his words when his eyes met blue ones. Jean couldn't look away. The blonde held his gaze patiently and with a warm smile. The brunette suddenly heard his uncle's voice in the back of his mind.

"_Flight attendants used to be known as real life angels." He declared. "Cause they were so beautiful and they worked in the sky. In this day and age it almost isn't true anymore! So disappointing." _

Well Jean was looking at the proof that those angels still existed.

"Do you need anything?" The blonde asked amiably as if trying to refresh Jean's memory. The brunette stuttered a few times before he could actually form words.

"N-napkin, please…" Soon one was handed to him and Jean almost jumped when their hands touched. The blue eyed boy gave him a smile before pushing the cart again.

"W-wait!" Jean felt so embarrassed but he also felt the need to keep this guy near him. The blonde actually gave a little laugh before turning back to Jean. The sound made the brunette melt inside.

"Yes?" There was humor in his eyes. He tilted his head to the side in question. Jean could hardily take the sight.

_He's so cute… fuck what do I say!?_

Jean began to stutter again. He wanted to turn to Marco for help but he can't look away from those eyes. Finally something occurred to him.

"I-is there going to be any… food?"

"The flight is quite short so only drinks are being offered." Jean felt momentarily jealous of the ease in his voice. Then he focused on how nice it sounded and he kicked himself over not listening to Marco when he said the male attendant was telling the safety briefing.

"O-oh. Ok." He felt slight disappointment because he knew the blonde was going to leave. Instead he was surprised when the boy looked from side to side before leaning in.

"There might be some cookies left from the last flight. I can go check that out and bring you some if I find any, alright?" His smile was so genuine that Jean found himself smiling too (the fact that the blonde was closer had something to do with that too).

"Th-that would be great! Thank you…" He looked at the name tag on the blonde's chest. "…Armin." The boy blinked in surprise before smiling, dare he say, fondly.

"You're welcome." He stood up and gave a small wave before walking to the aisle in front of them.

Jean sighed and seemed to deflate. His eyes followed the blonde and observed his face as he offered drinks to another passenger.

It was Marco's annoyed huff that snapped Jean out of his trance.

"What's your problem?" He asked when he saw Marco's almost angry expression. The freckled boy scowled.

"I told you about that guy! I pointed him out to you and you didn't listen to me!" He crossed his arms and gave a slight pout. Jean rubbed his face.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." He looked back up to Armin. Thankfully the blonde was too focused on his task to notice. He handed the drinks with a bright smile. Suddenly his expression changed lightly and he turned to a woman who was sitting on the opposite aisle. She had been holding her head.

"Excuse me, would you like some painkillers?" He offered, looking concerned. The woman was surprised but accepted them gladly. Jean watched as Armin went back to the cart to get a cup of water and the medicine. Did all food carts have that or was it just Armin being concerned for others? He had a feeling it was the second one.

The blonde went back to the woman and handed her the cup and the pill.

"Thank you, darling. You're lovely." The woman said fondly. Armin gave her a soft smile.

"Let me know if you need anything else." That was when Jean made up his mind.

"Marco, I need to get to know him. I'm serious!" Marco was resting his head against his hand. He still felt annoyed but he was glad to see Jean so cheerful.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll call him over! And I'll… ask for his number! That's what people usually do, no?"

"Why would he give it to you? You're a stranger and he's at work."

"Do you have a better idea?" He didn't so Jean just continued watching the blonde and tried to muster up the courage to call him over.

It had been an hour already and Jean hadn't done it yet. He couldn't keep his eyes off Armin but he couldn't get his mouth to open either. Marco didn't know whether to laugh or to sigh.

Then Armin came back. He had a playful smile on his face that made Jean's heart race.

"I found the cookies. Here you go!" He whispered excitedly. He handed them to Jean. "There was only a packet left and I gave them to him since he's the one who asked. I'm sorry." Armin spoke to Marco.

"Don't worry about it, thank you." Marco said, his voice friendly. Jean didn't understand how he could talk to the blonde so easily.

The taller boy jolted when Armin's eyes were on him again.

"Anything else you need?"

_Your number, your number, your number!_

Jean opened his mouth but it was dry and his voice was gone. Marco rolled his eyes.

"T-thanks…" Jean finally says, defeated. "fo-for the cookies." Armin smiles and walks away. There was a moment of silence before Marco spoke.

"You didn't do it."

"I know I didn't do it!"

"Why didn't you?"

"I couldn't! I will though! Just give me a moment." But the moment never came. Soon the captain declared that they were about to land and Jean began to panic. He couldn't let the chance slip from his fingers. If he didn't ask him before the flight was over then Armin could literally fly off to anywhere in the world and he would never see him again!

_Take control of your life for once!_

As the plane landed, Jean hoped that Armin would be the one standing by the door. If he was then Jean decided he would stop next to him and ask him for his number or something.

_I'm doing this! I'm not backing down! _

"Thank you for joining us on this trip! We are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice evening!" Jean recognized Armin's voice and he felt his heart race once again. He couldn't mess this up.

The seatbelt sign went off and everyone began to stand.

"Are you going to do something?" Marco asked as he got all their stuff.

"I'm going to ask him as we go to the gate." Jean said decisively. Marco patted him on the back.

"Good luck, man." The people began to walk. Jean gulped as they neared the door. Armin was there, smiling and thanking people. Armin saw him and Jean could swear that he saw his smile grow.

"I hope you liked the cookies." He said happily when Jean neared him. Instead of walking on with the rest of the people, the brunette stopped and stood before the blonde.

"W-were are you flying off to now?" He asked calmly even though he was internally celebrating the fact that he had been able to speak.

"This is my last flight of the day." Armin said.

"I- I wanted to… um…" Jean began to panic. He couldn't mess this up but his mouth was really not cooperating. Curious blue eyes stared back at him and he wanted nothing but to stare back forever.

"Hey! Move it!" Someone called from behind. Other people made noises of agreement.

"Huh?" Jean looked back for a moment.

"We need to move." He felt Marco tug his arm with surprising strength. Jean tried to struggle but the people behind him began to move as well and they pushed him along. As he looked back he swore he saw disappointment in Armin's face.

As they walked Jean's panic grew.

"Oh man, Marco. I can't do this. I can't leave until I talk to him."

"What?" They were outside the gate. Jean stopped.

"I'm going to wait until he comes out." Marco gave him an incredulous look. He opened his mouth to argue but Jean interrupted.

"_Please_, Marco! I really need to do this!" The freckled brunette was a little bit shocked. Jean gave him a begging look. He hadn't even seemed this desperate when he had asked Marco to let him stay with his family. He looked down for a moment before giving a defeated chuckle.

"Fine. I'm going to go get our luggage. I will sit at a starbucks and wait there for half an hour, no more!" Marco yelped when he suddenly found himself in a tight hug.

"Thank you! You're the best!" The shock wore off and Marco pulled himself away. Jean stood with conviction in front of the gate.

* * *

Armin was sad to see him go. He didn't even know his name… maybe he should have asked…

"Thank you for everything, darling!" Armin was snapped out of his thoughts by a woman's voice. It was the woman he had given the painkillers to.

"You're welcome. Have a nice stay!" He smiled and willed himself to forget about the funny and, for some reason, endearing cookie guy.

Soon everyone was gone and Armin let himself stretch.

"Finally we're done! I'm so glad to be in London! My favorite restaurant in the world is here." Armin felt Sasha's chin land on his shoulder. "We're going, right? We have to go!" The blonde chuckled.

"On Sunday, ok? I have to go see my grandpa tomorrow."

The cockpit door opened and Erwin walked out, luggage in hand.

"Nice job, you guys. The maintenance crew will take it from here." He ruffled Armin's hair. "Have a nice weekend."

"You too." Armin called back. Levi walked behind Erwin.

"Don't do anything stupid. See you on Monday."

"See you." They left.

Armin and Sasha took their luggage before walking out of the plane as well. They chatted amiably as they walked. Armin froze when he saw someone standing alone in front of the gate.

Sasha recognized him as the guy that had stopped the line of people when they were trying to get out of the plane. Confused, she watched Armin's face and then the other guy's, who's eyes had widened the moment the blonde stepped out of the door.

The guy began to walk towards them.

"Armin?" Sasha asked. The blonde could hear the silent should-I-beat-him-up-for-you in her question. He smiled at her.

"Just give me a moment." He didn't know what to feel. He had to the fact that he would never see that guy again. It was an occupational hazard; people left. Now there he was, and that meant that he had been waiting for him.

"Hey." Said the guy. On his face was what seemed like an attempt at a cheeky grin but it looked too nervous. For some reason it warmed Armin's heart.

"Hey. Have you been waiting here?" The brunette rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, yeah. I wanted to talk to you." He let himself make eye contact with the blonde for he had felt that the moment he did he would loose all his confidence. "M-my name is Jean."

Armin felt himself smile. He knew his name!

"Hi, Jean. I'm Armin, but you know that already." They looked at each other and Jean gulped.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm staying at a hotel nearby for the weekend." Armin answered. Jean noded nervously. He had planned what he was going to tell the blonde when he walked out but the moment he opened his mouth his mind went blank.

"D-do you want to do something tomorrow?" Well that wasn't planned. He anxiously waited for a response as surprise filled Armin's face.

"Alright. How do you propose we do this?"

"I can give you my phone number and we can figure something out through text?" He hadn't meant to end in a question and now he felt unsure. Armin laughed and suddenly Jean's fears went away.

"Ok. What's your number?" Soon they both had added each other as contacts. The moment they were done, Sasha linked her arm with Armin's own.

"Right, we need to go now." She said as she pulled him away. Armin waved goodbye and so did Jean. The brunette watched them walk away. The moment they were out of sight he cheered and opened his newly added contact.

"Armin Arlert! I did it! I can't believed I actually didn't mess this up!" He laughed. "I gotta tell Marco…" His joy suddenly turned to horror. "Fuck! Marco!"

He ran as fast as he could until he got to security. He felt really guilty on his entire way there but honestly it had been worth it. Once he crossed the arrival gate he ran to the nearest starbucks and saw his best friend calmly drinking from a cup of coffee.

"Marco!" He called out. the freckled boy looked up and waved.

"15 minutes. I expected you to take longer. Did you get it?" Jean grinned and nodded.

"Hell yeah! We're going to hang out tomorrow." He said excitedly. Marco raised an eyebrow.

"Where?"

"I don't know yet. I'm going to text him later. Thanks for waiting."

"No problem, I'm glad you got it." He really was. Jean had been in a terrible mood when they had been entering the plane and now he was too busy thinking about the blonde boy to think about his own problems. That was good.

"Let's go to your house! Is your mom making dinnner?"

"You bet."

Jean suddenly felt much happier about being in London and he knew that the new number inside his phone was the cause.

* * *

"'Whoohoo!" One thing that Armin and Sasha shared was their love for hotels. They both ran to their respective beds and threw themselfs on top of them. The blonde breathed in that hotel smell and laughed.

"I swear it's the same smell in every country. I don't know how they do it."

Sasha suddenly stood up and hungrilly flipped the pages of the little booklet next to the phone.

"Should we order room service or check out the hotel restaurant? I also remember a pizza restaurant nearby if you feel like walking. Or maybe we could order room service _and_ go for pizza. Desserts, we need that too..." The blonde chuckled at Sasha´s enthusiasm. His phone began to vibrate and he stopped listening (she always makes the final call anyway).

He picked it up and smiled when he saw Jean's message.

_Wanna do something tomorrow? You pick._ Armin loved the fact that even though he had already said yes he was asking again in case he had changed his mind. For a moment he wondered if there were any self confidence issues lying under those words and Armin found himself worrying about Jean.

He thought about what they could. He sent Jean the address to his favorite park and said that it was near a coffee shop where they could get breakfast.

Sasha was still talking by the time he sent it.

"I don't feel like walking." Armin pitched in. Sasha nodded and began speaking again when Armin received a response.

_Sounds like a plan. Good night!_

_Good night._ He typed back.

* * *

**I´m sorry! I´m sorry! I have so many stories to work on but I can't help it! Merry Christmas! I´m sorry!**

**Ps. My airline has no name! Anyone wants to give it one? "The wings of freedom' is just the logo. **


End file.
